Through the Glass Mirror
by IllusionistDream
Summary: Hogwarts, a school dedicated to teaching young wizards the practice of magic. After the defeat of Voldemort, things are finally going back to normal. With the new year in mind, the first years have a lot in store for them. Will they pass with flying colors? ACCEPTING OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

-So recently, I figured that it couldn't hurt to try to make one of these! I'll only accept these characters through **PM, so it WON'T be against the rules.**

**-**Yeah... If you want to add something I forgot, go ahead :)

- First come, first serve

-Any reviews that have this form filled out will not be counted

-Reviews may help the process of getting chosen

-More detail= better

- If you read this, put "11" for your age, "Hogwarts" for the wizarding school category, because all the first years get the best parts :)

OK, so I am new to Harry Potter fanfiction, so do not expect anything close to perfection!

**For the OC's...**

**Paper Filling**

Name (First,middle,last, and nickname if applicable):

Gender:

Age:

Home Country/Nationality:

Language(s):

Accent?:

Wizarding School:

House [Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin]

Muggle or Pureblood?:

History [optional but recommended, make it as dramatic as you need]:

**I.D. Card**

Prefect? [NOTE: Remember age requirements!]:

Skin Color:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Body Type:

Height:

Personality:

Type of Wand:

Pet?:

Related to any wizards in the books?:

Muggle Clothing:

Ballroom Clothing:

Patronus:

_For Girls: _Do you wear perfume/make-up/any girl kinds of things? [This is to see what kind of character you have]:

_For Guys: _Do you wear cologne at any time? [This is to see what kind of character you have]:

Other Things related to Outward Appearance:

**Personal Responsibilities**

Quidditch Team?:

Classes that you want to take? [Optional]:

Favorite Class:

Least Favorite Class:

_Any Muggles: _Do you do extracurricular activities outside of the wizarding world?:

Strengths/Talents:

Weaknesses/Fails:

Rich? Poor? Middle Class?:

One trait that really shines:

Love Life? [Are you in a relationship? I can PM a list of possible people, if yes]:

Other stuff I forgot...:


	2. I Knew They Were Trouble

Hello! I am totally new to the incredibly awesome world of Harry Potter Fanfiction, so PLEASE correct me on ANY magical terms I have misused or missed the concept of! All reviews are welcomed, as well as favorites and follows :)

I am NOT new to OC fanfics, though mine were for Vocaloid fanfics, not Harry Potter. Here are the people that have sent their forms through and accepted their letter to Hogwarts. I am STILL ACCEPTING OC's!

- Mitchell Oliver Wood

- Chloe Marie Wood

Thank you _XxDisneyFreakofTurtlexX _for filling out the form and meeting requirements :D

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Two weeks before the Hogwarts school year started, everyone was hustling to get what they needed. The alley was packed, the Leaky Cauldron was full of magic, and the stores were restocking as fast they disappeared. Well, of course they could. Everything could be replaced in seconds, after all. Potion kits littered the shelves of stores as the first year's stock fell like flies. Broomsticks were carefully watched and compared. Seven years since Harry Potter left Hogwarts, seven years of peace. It didn't matter that Lockheart's books was stolen, or Luna refused to even throw away her banner of "friends." (It had started to turn brown on the edges with magical power making it age.) All that mattered was that everything was fine in the wizarding world.

Of course, a certain girl was surprised at the sights, uncertain if it was real until her dad finally showed her the place two hours ago. Three boys walked slightly ahead of her, talking about a recent Soccer match. She was quiet, but she observed, and stuffed the statistics into a file in her head and continued walking along. Her dad walked with his head high, obviously proud. Another man chuckled as her dad said a joke. One boy turned her way, "Shall we collect some money bank now?"

She gave a light-hearted smile and said, "Of course, we've seen this place enough. Why don't we buy what we need now?"

The others nodded and the walk to the bank started. Cobblestone paths lined the way around, and the grand bank appeared. Her dad, Nichkhun Song, was a famous muggle singer in a band of wizards in a popular K-pop band. He was Thai-Chinese, but he sure looked very Korean. He whistled to the song "Blue" as he gripped his only daughter's hand and swung it back and fourth, a smile on his face. They walked inside the bank where many goblins were at. After speaking to the appropriate one, they stepped into a cart. Her dad laughed as the ride started, but her dad's friend, Kai Mara, did not look so good. When everyone had arrived at the their family vaults and calmed Kai's stomach down, they went inside to see each of their midde-class fares.

It was an average amount as expected, and a small portion was put into their pouches as they went over to try to see if Ollivander had any wand special for them. Ciela's orange blonde hair was tied into a bun as she walked over to the store. Her brother's and her friend were already there; she could tell as she walked right past it. Her brother, Cyle, had already found his wand, but Ciela went to the first item on her list: a potion's set. She kept on going down the list, double checking everything until she reached the pet shop. The door opened as she reached out her hand. Inside, the loud squabble of animals were heard. She had already planned everything out. She would get a loyal Snowy owl, just like Harry Potter. Seemed reasonable in her eyes. Of course, her plans were perfectly squashed as she saw the cutest little thing hanging a branch that was the size of her index finger, a Pygmy Owl. Tiny brown-speckled owls, they were uncommon to find because of their mere size. Of course, breaking traditions was something that she did, so she took the cage, paid, and left with a brighter smile.

And then the best part came up: her wand. More often than not, she would go to the best part first...but as mentioned earlier, following traditions didn't apply where magic existed. The store was completely empty...almost. A girl her age sat on the stool, but was tapping her foot impatiently. "Oi, Olly! Have you found some wand that works yet?"

A quiet response was given back. "A little patience, please. I'm thinking that Yew, 13 inches, Unicorn hair would work?"

He handed a wand to her. She took a wave, and it broke a light.

"...Let me find another one."

He rummaged for a couple minutes. The girl started to fidget and eventually started looking at the other wands often pointing out how pretty one color was, or how shiny it seemed. Excuse me for being rude, but I thought she was spoiled.

"Chloe, try this one. Ivy with Dragon Heartstring, approximately 10 inches."

The girl finally seemed to have something of her interest as she examined it. A simple wave was done and the broken light was changed into a bundle of roses.

"Perfect," she said with a grin.

The entire ordeal took about 5 minutes, and it took about one second after that to notice me.

"Hi! What's up? You seem like you could be a model in Australia! Did you dye your hair? I like it-"

She didn't exactly say it fast, she just seemed to not focus on one subject at a time.

At some point, her mouth stopped moving and she laughed as if that always happened.

"Hi! Sorry for all that talk, I just was pretty bored just standing over there waiting for Olly to get a wand. My name is Chloe Wood, what's yours?"

She finally started to seem sane, so I assumed I could talk.

"Hi! My name's Ciela Song, I'm from California."

"Places with warm weather rock."

"I know! Snow is overrated...no wait, I take that back. It's just not nearly as nice as the surf over REAL sand."

A conversation was started until a guy that looked a lot like her came in.

"Chloe! I told you that we had to go soon! The Leaky Cauldron awaits!"

His words didn't have any anger or sadness, just smiles and happy times.

"I had to finish talkng! Besides, there's nothing to do over there. I'd rather stay."

A long petty conversation ensued as Ciela simply smiled and asked for a wand that would fit her. Born a Half-Blood, one side of her family could tranfigure, while the other side were master photographers. It was a pretty interesting marriage.

Of course, her dad had told her all about the whole wand picking process. Warning her about not pointing at a light was step one. Preferably, pointing at the box that it came from was ideal.

"Ciela? I think that this would do. It is Rowan wand, 14 inches, Dragon Scale."

She pointed it at the box and it turned into a camcorder.

"That's a nice gift. Could I keep it?"

Ollivander seemed rather amused, "Of course."

In the time that it took, the two siblings were still deep in a conversation about how awesome one was.

"Chloe, I know the name of every prank that we have pulled!"

"Mitch, I know how to use a broom!"

"You could pass a boy if you wore the clothes and wig!"

The "friendly" argument continued, each with lazy smiles on their faces as if it were a normal thing to see or do.

"...I'm sure Ciela would agree with me!"

Mitchcell tugged on Ciela's hand and said, "I'm awesomer that my twin, right?"

"No way! Ciela, it's gotta be me!"

Conflicted, she simply slipped out of their grasp and said, "Each of you have your own talents!"

They slowly broke up the fight and saw that she left.

Of course, they looked at each other and grinned before leaving themselves. They could set up their new friend anytime.


End file.
